Here We Go Again
by AraniaDuncan
Summary: A short songfic for the Warblers "Animal."


**In my imagination this is how I would love to see the song _Animal_ as sung by the Warblers play out. Obviously, this won't be the way it happens, but a girl can dream can't she?**

**Please excuse any errors as this was a rather quick one shot born of my own imagination and some inspiration from my tumblr friend blessedbyklairs. Hope you enjoy!**

_And that's what you missed on Glee._

The buzz of talking and activity in Warbler hall is quickly ended as Wes bangs his gavel on the council table.

"I call this meeting of the Warblers to order," he states confidently.

David stands, a stack of papers in his hands, and begins making his way around the room, distributing the music as he goes.

"We have a new song that we are going to try today," Wes explains.

The Warblers look excitedly at the music they are handed.

"Blaine if you would," Wes continues as he motions the soloist to the front of the room and gestures for the others to stand.

"Shouldn't we wait until Kurt gets here?" Blaine asks pleadingly

"Hummel is late," Wes returns sternly, "You know that tardiness is not tolerated, we can't wait for him."

"Okay," Blaine says dejectedly. _Where is he? Kurt is NEVER late._

The Warblers start beat boxing the accompaniment and Blaine forces himself to focus on the music in his hand, starting to sing with perfect pitch and timing.

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends_

Blaine's eyes widen, then narrow, eyebrows knitting together as he stares at Wes and his knowing smirk.

_So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid  
You're never satisfied_

As he takes up the second verse, Blaine starts to get lost in the music, hamming it up and making his way around the room.

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just  
A cannibal  
And I'm afraid  
I won't get out alive  
I won't sleep tonight_

As Blaine spins he is immediately captivated by the vision of Kurt looking on in amusement from the door. Blaine immediately moves toward him, pulling him into the group.

_Oh oh  
I want some  
More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of  
My heart tonight_

Blaine begins singing directly to Kurt. Kurt holds the soloist's stare, but does not join in, looking content, but not surprised at the serenade.

_Oh oh  
I want some  
More  
Oh oh  
What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for  
Say goodbye to my heart  
Tonight_

The focus shifts to Kurt's satisfied and giddy face. Suddenly Warbler Hall disappears, replaced by a dimly lit warehouse. Kurt and Blaine stand on top of a tall scaffold covered in Warblers. They turn away from each other making their way toward the bottom as Blaine sings.

_Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's getting heavy  
And I wanna run  
And hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time_

As they reach the bottom of the scaffold, Blaine crosses to meet Kurt, trading eye sex and beginning circle each other, as Blaine continues to sing.

_You're killin' me now  
And I won't be  
Denied by you  
The animal inside of you_

As the chorus begins, Kurt joins the singing, exchanging parts with the Warblers and Blaine. The boys faces grow closer and closer together as they sing, sharing a smoldering stare.

_(W) Oh oh  
(B) I want some more  
(W) Oh oh  
(K) What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
(W) Oh oh  
(B) I want some more  
(W) Oh oh  
(K) What are you waiting for  
What are you waiting for  
(B) Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

Kurt and Blaine's faces are mere inches apart when Blaine brings his finger up to touch his lips.

_Hush, hush the world is quiet_

Blaine moves his finger to touch Kurt's lips, causing a wanton looks on both of their faces as they continue to move close together.

_Hush, hush we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?_

Blaine leans away momentarily as he belts out,

_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_

The couple moves closer together again, setting each other on fire with their stares.

_(B) Here we go again  
(W) Oh oh  
(B) I want some more  
(W) Oh oh  
(K) What are you waiting for  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
(W) Oh oh  
(B) I want some more  
(W) Oh oh  
(K) What are you waiting for_

Blaine curls his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt returning the gesture pulling them together, their singing becoming suddenly softer.

_(K) What are you waiting for  
(B) Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

The music ends, the background fades, their faces move slowly together. We begin to focus on Blaine's face as his eyes flutter closed, lips slightly pursed, moving closer and closer.

Suddenly, Blaine's eyes pop open with a look of shock. As we quickly retreat, he sits straight up, his bed appearing behind him. There is a look of shock on his face, his hair disheveled. Blaine raises his fingers and softly touches his lips, wide hazel eyes questioningly roaming the room.

The obvious tension in his body releases and he moves his hand to scratch the back of his neck, his face puzzled.

"Huh," he exhales.

_Bum, bum, bum. Glee._

**I'm not sure at this point if there will be future additions to this, it will depend on inspiration and available time. **


End file.
